


Birdo Contemplates

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Bros. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Birdo thinks to herself while looming over her own mountainous domain in Subcon.





	Birdo Contemplates

Birdo took a look over the clouds that surrounded the mountaintop she was residing on, noting all the tall rising green vines sprawling towards the sky as the green spiraling hills of Subcon surrounded the tropical jungles below.  
"Hmm... not much is going on." Birdo stated calmly as she fired out a white egg, adjusting her red bow as she moved back and forth on the blue platform, turning around to face the bizarre face.


End file.
